Let the Child Burn
by anonymoustonight
Summary: Sakura's life isn't the best.Her dad beets her and she has no friends. the only thing that keeps her going are these strange dreams. but what if these dreams were more sinister then she could imagine. please RR no1 has and i want to no what im doing wrong
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story... so be nice and give me feed back... or I'll make gaara get u -.-

* * *

'sniff,….

"Loser"

**Crack**

"Worthless"

**Bang**

"Freak"

"Forehead girl"

The pink haired girl sobbed as she sat in a curled up ball. The other children had gotten bored of torturing the poor girl and began to walk away. Sakura sat there for a minute listening to the other children's words as they walk away.

"Haha forehead bake is so stupid!"

"Karin, did you see how she cried that weakling."

The rocks that the other children had thrown at her was nothing compared to the insults. Each word that they said stabbed into the little girl's hart. She clutched her chest wishing that that they would stop. She waited until she their insults faded into the wind before she picked herself up. A small whimper escaped her lips but she ignored the pain.

Sakura stared at the path that would bring her to her house. She would rather stay hear then have to go back _there_. Nothing those kids said or did could compeer to what was waiting for her. As much as she didn't want to she began to walk_. _She was already late to get home and _he _would be furious.

As Sakura walked she wondered why everyone hated her. Did she do something wrong in a past life? Was this some sort of punishment? Did god just hate her, or was it true that she was a demon? She was a killer and god had no love for her. Was this all even real?

She stopped as her house came into sight. Though that wasn't what made her stop. Her gaze was transfixed on the woods right next to her house. Was someone calling her name?

"_Sakura" _

She felt like something was poling her to it. No like something in the woods was polling her to it.

"_Sakura"_

Something far beyond her eyesight, hidden behind the trees.

"SAKURA"

Sakura jerked back. Her hand was stretched forward and she was several steps closer so the tree line then before. She didn't think about that though. _He_ was here and he wanted an explanation. She wiped around to face the man

"Were the hell have you been you slut?"

"I…I umm"

"I don't want to hear it. Get your ass in this house."

Sakura ran up the steps to the house and tried to scurry past the man. Key word is tried. He grabbed onto the back of her shirt and gave it a hard shove. Sakura's body went hurtling forward strait into the wall. The man stepped into the room and picked her up again but this time by her hair. A scream of pain left Sakura's lips.

"Daddy please stop."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura's father said. Still never releasing the hold on her hair Sakura's father punched her in the stomach then drags her up the stairs. When they got to the top he opened the first door to the right and threw her in the room.

"And you're not coming out till tomorrow"

**SLAM**

Sakura sat for a minute before picking herself up. She didn't care that she wouldn't be eating dinner that night. When did she ever eat dinner? All she wanted to do was go to sleep. To get back to her wonderful dreams.

* * *

Did you like it? haha im soo melow right now... pleaseeeeee r&r hahaha pretty please!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your mind_

_Little child of mine_

_Let sleep come tonight_

_It moved from the window sill into the room. Closer to the sleeping little girl. Though she was sleeping you could not call it a peaceful sleep. A frown was cast upon her lips. Only to brake when a whimper escaped them. The rest of her face was scrunched up in pain. She tossed and turned. The blanket that had once been on the bed now accompanied the floor. _

_Dream a dream_

_Come to my domain_

_Come to me_

_In your dreams_

_Little child of mine_

_The girl's features softened. Her arms and legs settled around her and a small smile graced her lips._

_It could barely hold its excitement. For awhile it thought that maybe this wasn't working. Then it noticed that Sakura started to stair off into the woods. And then yesterday! The girl had been so close to coming into the woods. If only her pathetic father wasn't there to break the spell. But he would be great help in the future. They all would. All the people that hurt the girl were just pushing her closer to it!_

_Let your soul wander to me now_

_I shall take care of you_

_No more tears _

_No more sadness_

_Just promise me this_

_Just let your body fallow in the morning_

_The deed was done. The song was sung. It floated back to the window. The girl was becoming more and more dependent on the dreams. She would come to it. A smirk came across its lips. Yes she would come_

Sakura picked her head up blinking sleep from her eyes.

'_That was the_ _best dream yet!'_

Sakura was a little disappointed though. Every night she had a dream for the last three months. And every morning when she would wake up she couldn't remember a thing of it. She knew they must be good dreams though. She would wake up happy, like nothing could go wrong.

A frown set an her face

'_The only time I'm happy and I can't even remember it_.'

At least she had this though. If she didn't she didn't know what she would do! She would be alright not knowing what they were about as long as the dreams didn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura made her way down steers. Her foot steps were light as she tried to be as quiet as possible. When she got to the bottom of the steps she looked around. She couldn't see her father any were.

'_Maybe he already left?'_

Before she could even finish her thought a hand grabbed onto her back and a gruff voice spoke to her.

"You little slut trying to sneak around? Thought I wouldn't be home? What is it you don't love your own father?"

Sakura's father spun her around and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor. That didn't stop her father. His boot clayed foot connected with her side. Hitting anywhere it could reach.

"After all I did for you! I feed you and gave you a roof even after what you did to me! You're nothing but a whore!"

Sakura desperately tried crawling away from him. She felt his roof hands grab onto her foot and she started to drag into the other room.

"You think you can get away? I'll teach you a lesson!"

"No please no I'll be good. Just please no!"

"Your scum! A demon that is not fit for this world! I should have killed you the moment your pathetic little body comes crawling out of her corps!"

Sakura's father dragged her into the kitchen. He turned to too the stove were the burners were still hot from his breakfast. Sakura started to struggle. She knew this would only make things worse but she couldn't stop her body. Sakura's father stretched his hand out and slapped Sakura

"Stop moving!"

She instantly went limp in his arms. Sakura's father picked up her hand by her wrist. He started to bring it closer and closer to the stove. His other hand held her head turned to the stove making her watch it.

Her eyes were wide as she saw her hand getting closer.

"You brought this upon yourself you sank."

And then she felt it. The pain seared through her flesh. A scream teared out of her lungs. A horrible stench filled the air. She knew this smell. The smell of cooking flesh. And the whole time she heard laughing horrible laughter.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before he got bored and dropped her hand. A small whimper escaped her lips. Her father scuffed at her.

"Let the child burn."

She flinched when he slammed the door on his way out.

Like always she waited for a minute before moving.

'_Time to face the truth'_

Sakura turned her eyes slowly to her right hand. The skin on her palm was scorched. It was burnt black in some places and in others pink blistered flesh was exposed. Her pointer finger twitched every few seconds.

'_Oh God'_

Sakura turned her head and puked. Tears were streaming down her face. That was the must disgusting think she had ever seen in her short life span.

She picked herself up careful not to let her right hand touch anything. It still felt like it was on the stove pressed up agents the flame. As she did she was reminded of the other injuries that she had. Her stomach felt like it was it with a bag of bricks and she could already see bruises forming on her legs and left arm from curling up into a ball when her father was kicking her.

She poled herself up the same steers that she had walked down just thirty minutes ago. She opened her door with her left hand and slowly walked into the room. She walked strait to a small box next to the mat that was her bed.

Using her left hand she pulled out bandages. She kept looking around until she found some burn cream. Sakura carefully started to lather the cream on her hand. She but back a scream as more tears poured out of her eyes.

By the time she was done with the cream she was practically sobbing. She loosely rapped the bandages around her hand then flopped on her bed making sure she didn't hit her arm. Her eye lids started to feel heavy.

'_I guess I'm not going to school today…'_

**Lasrthsrthaerthu5yasret5hyarehtaretharhshahdhadhahacvksfaluig**

Sakura woke up at 11:15 am. She wanted to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. She had the dream again.

Sakura got up and stretched. She regretted it instantly after a shock of pain went through her body. She flinched but ignored the pain.

As soon as she got to the first level of the house she could smell her vomit.

'_I better clean that up before father gets home.'_

She looked at the time again. 11:35, she still had time to go to school. She didn't want her dad to come home and fined her still there.


End file.
